secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Version 1.13.3
Final Release Notes for Second Life 1.13.3 - 1.13.3(2) January 30, 2007 Changes * It is no longer possible to only search for online residents * Online status is no longer indicated in the Search -> People results list ** The online status inside the profile shows 'Currently Online' or remains blank *** Friends can see your Online status if you give permission via the Friends list *** Anyone can see your Online status if 'Make my online status visible only to my Friends' is unchecked - 1.13.3(58716) March 1, 2007 Fixes * Fix for: Textures that quickly cycle between visible and not visible never getting successfully requested * Fix for: Textures applied via 'Select Texture' are applied to all sides. * Fix for: Object selection moves to the next sim when crossing region boundary while objects are selected * Fix for: Landmarks window can be resized * Fix for: Textures should remain within their window when the viewer is resized * Fix for: Single items are being created in a tabbed window * Fix for: 'linux mozilla embedding support should be compile-time optional' Beta Grid Only * Fix for: Object Entry rules block rezing of objects. - 1.13.3(58603) March 1, 2007 Changes (Note: this change was introduced several versions ago be we forgot to put this in the release notes) * The following 4 particle commands have been deprecated for some time, and no longer work: ** llMakeExplosion http://wiki.secondlife.com/wiki/LlMakeExplosion ** llMakeFire http://wiki.secondlife.com/wiki/LlMakeFire ** llMakeFountain http://wiki.secondlife.com/wiki/LlMakeFountain ** llMakeSmoke http://wiki.secondlife.com/wiki/LlMakeSmoke ** Please use llParticleSystem (http://wiki.secondlife.com/wiki/LlParticleSystem) instead. * Set the executable name back to SecondLifeFirstLook.exe (1.13.3(58537) inadvertently set it to SecondLifePreveiw.exe Fixes * Fixed a bug with image requests, should reduce the latency when loading uncached images * Rediced frame rate spikes when spinning. * Fixed bad normals on tapered geometry. * Fix for bump maps not taking effect immediately. * Fix for animated texture coordinates not resetting when animation stops. - 1.13.3(58537) February 27, 2007 Changes * Modified texture animations to use hardware acceleration * Improved framerate when rotating in certain areas that were lagging From the main development branch since 1.13.3.2 (note: some of these were introduced in previous First Look releases) Changes * User inworld money transaction history floater removed ** Transaction history can be viewed via secondlife.com * Added 'Empty Lost and Found' option * Added 'Use Custom Port' option to Preferences to specify network port * Objects set for sale are Buy Copy by default (instead of Buy Original) * Increased Classified's maximum L$ payable from 99999 to 999999 * Added '?' button next to Partner field explaining partnering Bug fixes * Fixed single-click failure for objects * Fixed status bar obscured when debug is off * Fixed escape key behavior * Fixed strange object counts in About Land when no parcel selected * Fixed avatar animations when editing an attached object * Fixed Offer Teleport appearing in your own profile * Fixed incorrect date display in group notices * Clicking a menu a second time closes the menu * Fixed closing a blue dialog closes all dialogs * Fixed retrieval of archived group proposals * Fixed Ctrl-P shortcut failing when inventory has focus * Fixed objects using llGiveInventoryList spamming owner when recipient is Busy * Fixed no copy objects disappearing when given via llGiveInventory to a Busy avatar * Fixed taken items not appearing until relog * Fixed friends list abilities not being applied to friends * Fixed objects failing to attach when selected from a distance * Fixed replies to offline IM-to-email messages * Fixed renaming a no-copy clothing item during Make New Outfit * Fixed rezzed objects appearing at (0,0,0) if you have create rights, but are not wearing your title * Fixed modify for gestures/notecards in a prim * Fixed incorrect context menus for items in an object * Fixed confirmation dialog when uploading immages, sounds, animations, or snapshots * Fixed a viewer crash while taking an object * Fixed a viewer crash after modifying a script inside a prim * Fixed a viewer crash in People search with Picks tab * Fixed a script runtime error (list inside a while/do-while loop) * Fixed login screen not loading unless cache is cleared * Fixed Ctrl-W not closing snapshot floater * Fixed Ctrl-W not giving focus to next window * Fixed Search->Places not showing public estate parcels while on private estate * Fixed LSL converting numbers in body of email to 0 * Fixed rejection of avatars as sit targets * Fixed blurry web browser widgets with UI Scale != 1.0 * Fixed notecards opened in tabbed windows extending outside the preview window * Fixed opening multiple object inventory items not using tabbed windows * Fixed accidental selection of highly transparent objects * Fixed keyboard focus after selecting function dropdown in script editor * Fixed Build button in toolbar disabled on land where 'Create Objects' is set to group, even when avatar is in the correct group * Fixed Buy Dialog displays incorrect Prim Count when using prim multipliers * Fixed folders not retaining their closed status once opened in inventory * Fixed IMs of type IM_BUSY_AUTO_RESPONSE ignore mute * Fixed World->Buy Land menu failures * Fixed Friends list not displaying online friends on login if 'Can see my online status' is disabled * Fixed menus remaining open when something else is clicked * Fixed menus taking focus when leaving alt-zoom * Fixed accidental loss of no-copy textures by applying them to a prim * Fixed members of a group cannot set their home location when land is only set to a group and not deeded * Fixed sitting avatar standing up when close are dragged onto the avatar Linux client fixes * Added Linux embedded Mozilla client * Fixed Linux client crash on shutdown - 1.13.3(58390) February 23, 2007 Fixes * Fix for HUD objects being invisible on attach * Fix for HUD objects not repositioning * Fix for attachments getting left behind * Fix for flexible objects not updating on modification. * Fix for slow scrolling textures and tiny prims being invisible. * Fix for not being able to change viewer language in firstlook * Fix for Viewer crash when switching between full screen and windowes with multiple threads * Fix for additional texture bandwidth usage in First look * Fix for low detail terrain textures failing to load * Fix for picking through transparent objects. * Fix for Lighting turning bright orange or red intermittantly in rendering pipeline focus preview. * Fix for dismissing one blue dialogs dismisses all blue dialogs * Fix for Avatar not changing anmations while editing an attached object * Fix for Object counts in About Land change when floater loses focus * Fix for clicking a menu a second time not closing it * Fix for First Look viewer interacting poorly with Norton Antivirus (Note: Unless you tell Norton Anti Virus to exclude the Second Life cache directory, it will delay texture loading, but should no longer affect frame rate) * Fix for crash on 945G when editing objects. - 1.13.3(58185) February 20, 2007 Changes * Fixed a texture prioritization bug * Sped up texture cache maintenance on startup Bug fixes * Fixed accidental loss of no-copy texture when applied to a prim * Fixed incorrect context menu for items inside an object * Fixed Linux client crash on startup * Fixed Ctrl-W failing to give focus to the next window * Fixed renaming no-copy object during Make New Outfit * Fixed group members cannot set home when land is Set to group but not deeded * Lost and Found now has an Empty folder option - 1.13.3(58100) February 16, 2007 New feature * Linux client features embedded Mozilla Changes * Texture Pipeline Architecture ** Significant redesign of texture pipeline ** Improved texture caching ** Unlimited texture cache size ** Texture cache can be relocated * Render Pipeline Architecture ** Significant changes to render pipeline ** Introduction of Vertex Buffer Objects for improved stability ** Better batching of geometry for improved render performance (on some systems) ** Alpha sorting changes to improve performance * Added display that shows intersection of prims with translation plane when building. * Objects set for sale default to 'Buy Copy' instead of 'Buy Original' Bug fixes * Fixed a viewer crash when taking an object * Fixed viewer not loading after logout if cache is not cleared * Closing window passes focus to the next window * Fixed blurry web browser widgets * Fixed notecards in tabbd window extending outside the preview window * Fixed web browser widgets blurred when UI scale != 1.0 * Updated link to Help -> Scripting Wiki * Fixed viewer crash when opening a script at the same time as other inventory objects * Fixed Build not enabling for group members on land where only group members can build * Fixed World -> Buy Land menu failures * Fixed menus not closing when other things are clicked * Fixed objects rezed from Library, edited, and taken to inventory being placed in Library - 1.13.3(58018) February 14, 2007 Changes * Removed particle throttling; while a performance win in some areas, caused too many bad artifacts Fixes * VWR-108 Fix for out of bounds error in avatar vertex shader attribute array. * Fix for toggling selection beam * Fix for LOD issues with small objects. * Fix for planar guide grid swimming around in local grid mode. * Fxed Texture priorities when turning around in place - 1.13.3(57947) February 13, 2007 Changes * Significant changes to texture prioritization Fixes * Fix for object flicker. * Fix for HUD objects not moving properly when viewer is resized. * Fix for scale handles not updating on mouse drag. * Fix for undo not working. * Fix for dark foot shadows. * Fix for tree picking alpha threshold too low. * Fix for stars staying out during the day. - 1.13.3(57876) February 9, 2006 Changes * Improved LOD and alpha sorting * Improved edits reverting with linked objects Fixes * Fixed a few crashes * 'Clear Cache' was failing if the cache location was on a changed * 'Clear Cache' was not deleting the texture cache on OSX * Some Textures were never caching correctly - 1.13.3(57837) February 8, 2006 Fixes * Fixed a major issue with texture requests where textures that first appeard behind you were not getting requested until you moved closer or zoomed in on them * Fixed a bug where 'skip this message' settings were not being remembered * Fixed several particle bugs, including some OSX specifix ones * Fixed several crash bugs - 1.13.3(57787) February 7, 2006 Notes * This release will clear the cache on startup to eliminate potentially corrupt caches Changes * Reduced the frequency of drag-edit updates to reduce the likelihood of changes reverting due to missed updates Fixes * Fixed a bug where small flexi objects were sometimes stuck floating around an avatar * Fixed a significant memory leak * Fixed some issues with the texture cache * Fixed a bug where textures that were partially mapped to objects were not rezing * Fixed several crash bugs * Wind volume slider now takes effect immediately - 1.13.3(57679) February 5, 2006 Fixes * Fix: Animating textures (using llSetTextureAnim) do not update their pixel area * Fix for disappearing hud objects. * Fix for yellow avatars on some ATI cards. * Fix for flexi LOD issues * Fix for stars visible with 'Force Sun' * Several crash bugs fixed Fixes not specific to 'First Look' * Fix for library objects returning to library after being taken from world * Added help button for partner info in profile panel * Added inventory cache verification to reduce bugs due to cache corruption Category:Release Notes